Kingdom Hearts: Malice of the Ancient Silhouettes
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: After years of chaos caused by the Seven Deadly Sins, their souls had been sealed away in a Black Box with Allen Avadonia, sadly it was founded by a Hooded man who foolishly opened it releasing them into all the worlds, It's up to Sora and Allen to seal them back before it's too late. T-Rated: Suggestive Themes, Mild Language, Fantasy Violence, and Novel, Song, and Game Spoilers.


Hello Everyone TomboyJessie13 here, This is it! I'm finally making a crossover with my two favorite things in the whole world! Kingdom Hearts and the Evillious Chronicles! I'm going split it into sections per chapter so it won't seem confusing, ENJOY!

Warning, contains: Kingdom Hearts and Evillious Light Novel and song spoilers.

* * *

**~Prologue~**

~The Hooded Stranger and the Kingdom of Evillious~

_One upon a time, there was a world bathed in warm light, ruled under the light known as "Kingdom Hearts"._

_Many kingdoms lived together in harmony in that world, except for one, it was ruled under the light known as "Sin", eventually that Kingdom broke apart from the others and made it's own world in the endless void of space that the people living in that Kingdom dubbed it as "Evillious"._

_500 years later, Many conflicts started occur throughout the years because of the "Crime" that "Sinful Woman" created in that Kingdom, which eventually divided into seven by "The Accursed Twins" she raised._

_Soon, after 1,000 years of chaos, "Evillious" fell into a sea of fire, thanks to [Punishment], a dangerous weapon capable of obliterating an entire Kingdom._

_The seven crimes and [Punishment] broke the boundary between the Blood-Soaked hell of this isolated Kingdom and the World that was Ruled by "Kingdom Hearts"._

_A year since it's destruction, The people outside of Evillious began fighting over "Kingdom Hearts", driving the kingdoms apart into smaller worlds like this one, and driving people into a Blood-Soaked battle, that battle is what people today refer to as: "The Keyblade War."_

_Seven Souls, who throughout the years had caused malice and vice with the Seven Crimes where dragged into the war as well, though they had passed away due to their crimes, one man with a mind filled with avarice and desire sought out their damned souls and captured them._

_Experimented__ and used as guinea pigs along with the "powers" that was used for their crimes, turning the Seven "Sinners" into a shell of their former selves; the Seven "__Silhouettes"._

_The Silhouettes, had soon done away with the "Sinful man" who corrupted them into Malicious Keybearers and began to wreak havoc in their damaged home like before, against the Keybearers of Light and Darkness._

_Why didn't I see this coming? After observing this world from the Black Box since my death, the most unthinkable happens, I spent a whole year since my awakening looking for my sister and that "Sinful man" takes her away from me! Luckily I had the good fortune to come across another man, but unlike the Sinful man, he had a heart filled with Virtue and Justice. _

_Together, we sealed away the Silhouettes in box I was trapped in, but the cost was my sister's freedom and the "Virtuous one's" life after the Sinful man's follower's wanted the box for themselves, as the "Virtuous one" fends them off, I make a run for it with the box with me, I have to hide it! It's now my job as it's guardian, even if I slumber for more than a century again, there will be a time where I awaken and keep history from repeating it's self._

_"The Karma of Evil maybe over, but a new Era of Darkness has just begun."_

* * *

Evillious, a world that was once filled with life and plantation was reduced to a fiery wasteland, dead trees, crumbled buildings, and crimson skies as far as the eye can see, the only life existing was armored Keybearers; good and bad flying on Gliders and pure-blooded Heartless attacking any living human standing.

In the city's ruins, a boy wearing a tattered brown hood was running through the fiery streets with a black box held tightly in his arms, he tripped a couple of times but he still kept going despite the dangers that surrounds him.

He turned the corner and found a court house...at least what's left of it, the building reads "Dark Star Bureau" in bold letters, he ran inside until he reached it's heart; the court room.

He walked towards the Judge's stand panting, he leaned his back on it until he sat on the cold floor, he looked at the box on his lap with a melancholy look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Riliane." The boy whispered as he brushed the rim of he box with his thumb, "I wasn't able to save you." A tear shed from his eye, which landed on the box. "But don't worry, I'll be there with you from now on, with all of you, I'll make sure no one hurts you like that "Sinful Man"."

And with that he stood up, climbed up the the judge's stand and sat on the chair, he hugged the box close to his curled up body until he feel asleep, a light started to form around the box and the boy until the boy was sucked into the box he was trapped in for centuries, leaving behind only the cloak he wore, covering the box from view.

**~1,000 Years Later~**

The Keyblade War has ended, and the world that was left as a wasteland with demolished buildings was now covered in plantation and flowers, the air was fresh and the sky is blue, everything was quite with the exception of birds flying in the air, there inside the court house was now in disrepair covered in flora and dust as well, there on an old chair is a dusty brown cloak laying on top of the box containing the souls of the boy and the Silhouettes.

The silence of the room was then broken when a dark portal was formed, from the portal was a man with a bit of a strong build wearing a Black Hooded coat with chains and zippers, His facial features we're hidden by the hood he's wearing, he looked around his surroundings until he saw the Judge's stand.

"There it is." He said, he walked towards the stand, he jumped onto it a found a tattered brown cloak, he carelessly threw it and found the box, free of dust after so long, the man then jumped from the stand and looked at the box skeptically.

"Is this what "he" mentioned? It doesn't seem much?" He muttered to himself. "But, only time can tell." And with that, he waved his arm and a giant light blue hourglass appeared.

He placed the box on top of the hourglass, and from it a projector was formed aiming at the wall, it shown it's history from day one, from "the birth of the twins" to the "Serial Disappearance of Women." Then finally, the seven Silhouettes partaking in the ancient KeyBlade War before being sealed away.

Every second ticking by from what the hourglass has shown, the hooded man began to smile sadistically.

"I think I just found some more candidates my "Future Self"." He said as he drummed his fingers on the box.

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

I know the prologue's too long but this just a summery of an alternate/crossover ending to the "Seven Crimes and Punishments" Light novel, Allen returns to the Surface to look for his sister and search for a "New Beginning", only to come across a keyblade war after a whole year of searching, I hope you like it. CHAO!


End file.
